Character Idea/Your Worst Nightmare/DanzxvFan8275
Ladies and Gentlemen: it's time to make one of the hardest ideas the wikia has ever produced. So, in the end of August, I announced that I will be making a character idea in honor of Halloween. Your Worst Nightmare. But I'm just going to call him Nightmare from now on. Well, here we go. This is an idea of DanzxvFan8275. He will come in the 5.9 Update with Spectro69K. ---- __TOC__ Playing Style Nightmare's playing style will always be the best in Head Soccer. He plays very offensively and tries to always beat up his opponent. Also, look at all the 5-star characters. Their stats are really good, right? Well, Nightmare is a 10-star character and has double the stats. In fact, since his power shots can be really long and he his hard to defeat, whenever you play him, it's going to be a 3-minute match. Appearance Nightmare has a rather taunting, evil and a gross-out appearance. And it's kind of hard to explain, but I'll try my best. Anyway, Nightmare is a skeleton, with a big skull. But he is also a Satan Skeleton. Yeah, that's right. He has a red skull, two horns, and taunting, grim smirk. One of the horns can be knocked off, though. The top of his head is on fire, but the fire doesn't burn him to ashes. In fact, if the opponent touches the fire, he/she will be burnt to ashes for 3 seconds. But that's not even his Power Button Effect. His PBE is way better. Power Button Effect In Nightmare's PBE, both characters are in Hell - literally. They will actually be in Hell. The background will be complete fire and there will be 2 devils the background Nightmare will only have a few differences in his appearance. Instead of having no eyes, his eye sockets will be full of fire and blood and he will now have a fire goatee and his smile is even MORE taunting and grim. There will be two effects that will make the opponent worse. The first one isn't caused by Nightmare, but sometimes there will be some fire that falls down at the opponent. If the opponent touches this, they will be burnt to ashes. The second one is caused by Nightmare. Nightmare will set a skull on fire and will throw it at the opponent, and the effect will either be the opponent being burnt or he/she will disappear. Power Shots Nightmare has an air and ground shot. He also has a counter attack. Jumpscare Shot (Air Shot) Nightmare will rise up into the air on his side of the field. He will turn into fire mummy, like India, and will shoot 25 fireballs. These fireballs are red and orange, and it will injure the opponent. Then, Nightmare will summon 3 smaller versions of him that Nightmare will throw, one by one. The opponent has to now dodge these Mini-Nightmares. If a Mini-Nightmare lands on you, a close-up view of their face will be shown jumping at you, like a jumpscare. The Mini-Nightmare will let out a terrifying roar and will scare the opponent. Every time this happens, the opponent gets injured and loses some energy. There are four things that could happen. The first thing happens if none of the Mini-Nightmares jumpscare the opponent. Nightmare will become very angry and will yell "GO TO HELL!" He will then shoot one Mini-Nightmare on fire to the goal. The Mini-Nightmare has the ball. The second thing happens if only one of the Mini-Nightmares jumpscares the opponent. Nightmare will turn into a fire mummy again and will shoot 20 more fireballs. One randomly has the ball. The third will happen if two of the Mini-Nightmares jumpscare the opponent. Then, the opponent has to kick a Mini-Nightmare. One randomly has the ball. If he/she kicks the one with the ball, the ball will teleport to the goal and will be a 100% goal. The final scenario is if every Mini-Nightmare jumpscares the opponent. Then, Nightmare will shoot every Mini-Nightmare to the goal. This shot could possibly be the longest shot in the game, as there are many things going on in this shot. Go To Hell Shot (Ground Shot) The screen will go back to the normal playing screen. You are no longer in Hell. Nightmare will then disappear, but he will appear again and grab the opponent. He will then shove him/her underground into another fiery pit. So, you're back in Hell. There will be twice the amount of fire as the previous Hell and there are 2 other devils. The devils are very tall and red all over. They also have pitchforks that have red blades and a white stick and handle. More fire will erupt and it is almost impossible to avoid it, and if you do, that's not the shot. If you don't escape, you will be burnt to ashes for 3 seconds. Then, the first devil will set more fire to the opponent's side. Next, he will disappear and then Nightmare goes. He will then do one of two things. The first thing that he could do is that he could use his pitchfork to put the opponent in a cage. Then he/she will be trapped and unable to try to block of counter the shot. Nightmare will then shoot the ball out of his pitchfork. The second option would be for him to shoot a whole ray of fire, the same way Honduras shoots rays. Then Nightmare will shoot the ball. The choice is always random at a 50% to 50% chance of each happening. After the shot, the stadium will turn back to normal. Gore Shot (Counter Attack) Nightmare will appear near his own goal. He will throw a grenade that will explode once it makes contact with an object, the ground, or either player. If it blows up the player, the player will be stuck to the ground, unable to move (although they can kick). Nightmare will teleport to the opponent, wherever they are. He will then take out a sharp knife and cut you open, causing blood and organs to spew out. This will make the opponent's power shot bar to go down about 25%. Then, Nightmare will make an insert at the opponent's chest, causing their heart to spew and their lungs to come out. Gallons and gallons of blood from the heart will purge from the opponent's body, and they will become a slower and less powerful for the next 5 seconds. The blood will become flooding on the field. The blood will then flow across the field towards the opponent's goal. The blood will push the opponent back and injure them a bit, and the lungs will go up at 20-degree angle. They will split up and do towards the goal. If the opponent touches them, he/she will either explode or be infected for 4 seconds. Unlock Requirements To unlock Nightmare, you have to beat him 10 times in arcade. However, you also need to beat him in a head cup final, which makes this a very hard unlock requirement. Costume: Random Costume Nightmare wears the Random Costume. Every 4 seconds, the costume will shoot an effect from any costume with an effect. This is an SS costume that can be bought with 10,000,000 points. *Kick: +10 *Dash: +10 *Power: +10 *Speed: +10 *Jump: +10 Category:Ideas Category:Character Ideas Category:DanzxvFan8275